Identification of the structural, architectural, cellular and molecular basis for the skeletal phenotypes that result from genetic/pharmacologic interventions and disease states is essential for translating scientific discoveries into therapeutic innovations. The goal of the Skeletal Phenotyping Core is to provide cost-efficient, state of the art, quality-controlled skeletal phenotyping services, continuing to fulfill the unmet needs of early stage investigators who are transitioning to an independent career in skeletal biology, of established investigators who are new to skeletal biology and of established skeletal biologists. Key missions of the Skeletal Phenotyping Core include education, mentoring and incorporation of novel and innovative services to meet the needs of the constituent investigators. Consultation regarding experimental design, specimen handling and data analysis is provided by Core directors, to ensure that the maximal amount of data can be obtained from each specimen/subject. The Core will conduct didactic teaching sessions, hands-on workshops and seminars designed to educate investigators and to foster collaboration among investigators. A special focus of the Core will continue to be mentorship of early stage investigators and of those investigators new to skeletal biology. This infrastructure and these activities will continue to: 1) enhance the productivity and expand the scope of research being conducted by the Core investigators, 2) promote innovation and incorporation of novel technologies into core services, 3) foster synergy across a large and diverse community interested in skeletal research, ultimately leading to levels of success greater than the sum of the individual investigators? projected achievements. These goals will be achieved by two specific aims: Aim 1) Provide efficient, high-quality, state- of-the-art skeletal phenotyping services that are not readily supported by individual research grants in a timely fashion; Aim 2) Provide training, and educational services to support new investigators in skeletal biology and to facilitate collaboration among core investigators. In summary, the Skeletal Phenotyping Core will continue to enhance the research productivity of a large and diverse community of investigators in skeletal biology by ensuring accurate, efficient and comprehensive analyses of skeletal phenotypes.